Merry Christmas
by Roses and the internet
Summary: Christmas was made for stupid jokes. Well it was originally a religious holiday but then this happened. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Slight steel shipping (I look at it that way) Commeandershipping and whatever the heck you call Tabitha x Courtney.


**A/N: I know That I said I would do a bunch of christmas updates and I will but it's Midnight, almost 1am and I felt like giving you a oneshot. I personally think that christmas should be a time for laughing, making retarded jokes, and saying things that will hopefully never leave that room.**

**DISCLAIMER: after reading this i believe that you will then understand why I don't and never will be allowed to own Pokemon or any of this stuff.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Hun readjusted the bags in her arms as she walked home to her apartment, she usually spent spent her christmases alone due to the fact that she had next to no friends and her family all lived in Unova. She was fine with it, after all what's another christmas just eating dinner alone and not having to buy gifts for everyone.

_'Oh well, to late to invite people over now' _she thought to herself as she arrived in her lonely apartment. It was actually a rather nice place, but she lived alone so it made things look a little sad and empty.

The lights were off which was curious because she was sure they were on when she left.

"Surprise!," the lights flicked on and standing there were her um…friends. They weren't really friends they just got to know each other through missions. Domino, Wendy, Archer, Ariana, Proton, and of course Attila.

"Did you do this?" she asked, attempting to ignore the fact that when the did that she screamed and almost bumped into the counter.

Attila laughed, "You looked lonely and no one should be alone on christmas so yeah, I called everyone here and none of them had plans so we hung out here waiting for you"

"How did you even get in here?"

"Let's just say it involved Ariana and Wendy flirting with the desk manager while I crawled through the vents" Domino said with an odd look on her face.

"Would you like a drink?" Proton asked, offering me what looked like sparkling cider in one of my champagne flutes.

"Thank you good sir" I said semi-sarcasticlly.

"Ever the cynic, even on christmas." he muttered. I rolled my eyes and punched him (kind of) lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

Shelly was also alone on christmas, she thought that team aqua didn't care and therefore she would be working so she didn't make plans. _But no, _everyone was going home for the holidays except for maybe Aurgentum who lived at the base, but even she had Aurum and they would probably be together. It wasn't like being alone bothered her, she had left her home in Rustboro city for Team Aqua when she was 14. That stuff didn't bother her anymore, she sometimes wondered what was the use of celebrating the holidays if she had no one to celebrate them with, and yet every year she still found herself putting up the tree and occasionally thinking about going christmas shopping for her Team Aqua friends, but that thought was usually ignored.

Leaving the fourth store she wondered what she was even doing, she had already gotten gifts for Aurgentum, Lexi, Jason, and Diamond. Now she was looking for something for Courtney, sometimes she and Courtney hung out outside of their respective teams and had gotten to be pretty good friends, in some ways she had grown to like all of them Aurum wasn't so bad, Xander was kind enough to her, and Molly was civil most of the time. It was Tabitha, Blaise, and Brodie that got to her the most. She did kind of like Tabitha but she would never admit it, her pride would never allow it, Blaise was just creepy that was the only reason she didn't like him, his actual personality couldn't be that bad or Courtney would complain about him a lot more. Brodie was _really _obnoxious, he loved dressing up like her and then laughing when she got flustered and insulted him.

Then she saw it, a lovely black sweater with a matching white belt, Courtney would love it.

_'Now, how to get it to her' _she thought to herself. SHe couldn't just walk up to her and give it to her the next time she saw her, but there was always a chance she was at home.

She got a book called Divergent for Aurum, a video game for Xander, a Starbucks gift card for Molly, a fedora for Brodie, a lighter for Blaise (although in retrospect that might not have been the best idea), and a box of candy canes for Tabitha. That took an extra hour out of her time and she didn't even know why she bought them stuff, maybe it was because as annoying as all of them had been none of them ever acted like they hated her and some of them had even saved her life a couple of times (though she denies needing it). SHe decided she would hand the gifts off to Courtney and tell her to give them to them.

She walked town to courtney's house and was rather surprised to see a few cars parked out front and all of the lights on.

"Looks like it's a party," she muted to herself and stepped inside. Sitting there were the three fires**(Courtney, Tabitha, and Blaise for those who don't read the manga)**, Molly, Xander, Arum, Aurgentum, Lexi, Brodie, and Jason laughing and looking like they were having a rather nice time.

Lexi noticed her first and jumped off of the couch, kicking Brodie in the shin for good measure, "C-comander Shelly I can-"

Courtney cut her off before she could lie to her, "It seems our final guest has arrived, see this is why I told you to wait. It's rude to start eating without all of the guests present."

She sprung at Shelly and wrapped me in a tight hug, "Merry christmas!"

Before she could respond she steered her towards the table which was set nicely and the food smelled delicious.

"Wait a second you can't cook," Shelly said giving her a suspicious look, and it was true she got most of her food from the convince store.

"Tabitha helped me," she said as if it were the most obvious thing it the world. Back in the living room Tabitha face palmed as the others laughed at him. They had all wondered why he was at Courtney's house earlier than all of them and when he reused to tell them Brodie stated making perverted jokes about him and Courtney.

"I didn't know you could cook" Lexi said with a smirk.

"Yeah that was kind of the idea," he said semi-bitterly.

"Ya know, Tabitha just seems like the kind of guy who would stay and work around the house in a pink frilly apron and do all of the cooking while his wife went out and worked for team aqua," Brodie said smirking at Shelly. Her expression made him want to laugh or take a picture or maybe both. But it was soon replaced by one of pure rage as she held up a butter knife and glared at him.

He screamed in girly terror and hid behind Tabitha, "I have a shield"

"Gee thanks" Tabitha said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

The rest of Hun's night actually went pretty smoothly unfortunately Proton did find the beer and wound up getting really, really drunk but they did find out that he could do a killer sailor moon impression, but wound up trying to marry his 'tuxedo mask' a.k.a Archer which then turned potentially deadly because Ariana beat him over the head with a tray of christmas cookies for trying to kiss her boyfriend.

"But I love him!" Proton/'Princess Serenity' whined clinging to Archer's leg while Domino tried to pull him off.

"Proton I am not gay!" Archer argued back.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice at the door said, standing on the door way was Annie and Oakley, both smirking at the situation they found.

"Sailor V!" Proton yelled getting up off of the floor to go hug Annie.

Annie grinned and they both struck a pose that reminded the sober, semi-sober, and more sane crowd of charlie's angels.

"Pretty guardians of love and justice sailor moon and sailor venus have arrived!" they said in union.

"See this is what I live with" Oakley said exasperated, wondering why she couldn't have been an only child and regretted even showing up to this party in the first place.

"Tuxedo mask do you love me?!" Proton said throwing himself at Archer.

"I'M NOT GAY, PROTON!"

* * *

**A/N: Like I said a bunch of stupid jokes.I love writing the characters when they're drunk because I think it's funny. I was going to do another section with shelly but that would have just been a bunch of stupid anime references and jokes about pedo santa and the polar express kidnapping children. Yeah, this is why I shouldn't have strawberry Fanta, two Cokes, and coffee at 2am. By the way this was originally going to be called 'Merry Motherfu**ing Christmas'. The more you know**

**Peace, Love, and Kawii Doughnuts**

**~Roses **


End file.
